


day eight: phone sex

by sekai_tbh



Series: sekai kinkmas 2K16 [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Sexting, Smut, Texting, mention of bottom sehun, mention of top jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekai_tbh/pseuds/sekai_tbh
Summary: Jongin knows he shouldn't. Sehun's clearly baiting him, but the longer they chat, the less appealing practicing becomes.Fuck it. A little break wouldn't hurt.-a phone sex fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry we didn't post yesterday!!! please take this as an apology
> 
> as always, please read the tags before reading!
> 
> enjoy :D

Jongin can't say he's surprised when he hears his phone chime from where he's left it by his bag. He's just an hour into his planned three-hour dance practice session, holed up in the studio, music blasting from the speakers. A cursory glance lets him see Sehun's name lighting up his screen and he shakes his head in annoyance.

He has a solo lined up at this year's mbc gayo daejejeon and he wants to make sure he has all the moves down perfect, which is why he'd left very specific instructions to be left _alone_ while he was practicing. No one was excluded from that -not Junmyeon, not Chanyeol, and not even (or perhaps especially) his boyfriend, Sehun.

He turns his head away, intent on ignoring his phone, but it goes off once more. He huffs. Maybe he _should_ have turned it off as soon as he got to the studio. With a sigh, Jongin picks up his phone and opens up the message that Sehun sent.

_I'm boreddd._

Despite his annoyance, Jongin feels the corners of his lips turn up in an amused smile. His fingers move over his screen as he types out his response.

**Hi, bored. It's nice to meet you.**

He moves to put down his phone, but of course, Sehun's reply comes faster.

_Oh, I'm sorry, I thought I was talking to Jongin, not Junmyeon._

Jongin can't fight the laughter that bubbles up, imagining Sehun's irritated face. His phone vibrates in his hand as another message pops up.

_Are you still practicing?_

**Yes. And I'm pretty sure I asked you not to bother me.**

_I'm not bothering you!_

**Then what do you call this?**

_An intervention, of course. I know how wrapped up you can get into your dancing, and you can't practice for three hours straight with no break. You'll burn yourself out._

Jongin smiles at that. Sehun, though seemingly cold and emotionless at first glance, is actually the sweet one in their relationship -though he'll fight tooth and nail insisting that Jongin is.

**I appreciate it. But I really want to do well for this solo, so I gotta practice as much as I can.**

_I don't know why you didn't take me with you. You know I could've helped you out!!! Pointed out any mistakes, ran the choreography with you..._

**You'd just end up distracting me.**

_But you like it when I distract you_. _Like that one time..._

Jongin knows he shouldn't. Sehun's clearly baiting him, but the longer they chat, the less appealing practicing becomes.

Fuck it. A little break wouldn't hurt.

**Like that one time...?**

_Like that one time you were nervous for our first concert in America and I blew you to distract you from it._

Jongin remembers that day clearly. He had been a wound up bundle of nerves, afraid that they wouldn't be received well overseas and Sehun's hot mouth effectively dispelled those negative thoughts. He flushes. All those feelings and sensations he felt that night with Sehun on his knees in front of him are coming back to him and he finds his hands shaking slightly as he texts back.

**And what would you do to distract me if you were here with me now?**

_I'd dance for you. Put on a show. I'd make you sit back and watch me run my hands over my body as I started up a filthy grind._

Jongin's face is definitely burning now. He's kinda glad Sehun isn't there to see it or else he'd be teased like hell over it. But before he can even reply, Sehun sends him another message.

_After that, I'd let you fuck me on the floor of the studio, facing the mirrors so we can watch ourselves._

A jolt of arousal runs through Jongin's body at the words, a heat growing in the pit of his stomach.

**Jesus, Sehun.**

_Butttt, you're practicing. I should let you get back to it._

'Fuck practicing,' is Jongin's first response. But he knows he isn't thinking clearly, mind becoming lost to lust. Rationally, he should be glad that the conversation is ending so he can get back to the reason he was here in the first place. But the imagery is stuck in his head, Sehun on his hands and knees as Jongin fucks him from behind, the mirrors letting him see all the expressions of pleasure that flash over Sehun's face.

Jongin bites his lip to muffle a groan. He was fucked. Resolve crumbling, he types out another reply.

**Practicing can wait. After all, this was your plan all along, wasn't it? Distracting me with talks of sex, you're a goddamn tease.**

_Guilty :)_

The smiley face is taunting and before Jongin can even start typing, his phone buzzes. It's a picture. He hesitates, but only for a moment because the curiosity quickly eats away at him and he opens the message, only to choke on his own spit when he sees it. Though the face is cropped out, Jongin knows it's Sehun. He's laying in their bed, shirtless, pale chest out on display. One of his hands is holding up the phone, while the other has its fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, the head red and already leaking precum and Jongin's own cock jumps up in response. Jongin can barely gather the brain function to respond, but it's okay because Sehun is sending another text soon after the photo.

_You should call me. It's getting hard to jerk off and text at the same time._

And yeah, Jongin was completely fucked. He dials Sehun's number without a second thought and holds the phone up to his ear. Sehun picks up immediately.

“ _Jongin_ ,” Sehun whines, voice breathy.

“Sehun, tell me everything you're doing,” Jongin demands, his own voice low and rough and Sehun moans on his end of the line.

“Fuck Jongin, you sound so hot. Mmm, baby, I'm stroking myself slowly, pretending it's you, I know you like to tease.”

Jongin can hear Sehun lick his lips and he takes in a shuddering breath, his free hand moving down to press his palm against the quickly growing bulge in his sweats. He lets out a hiss at the pressure, but it helps alleviate the cloud of lust fogging up his mind temporarily. “What even brought this on?” He asks, can't help but be curious.

Sehun lets out a noise and Jongin knows from the pitch of it and from experience that the younger is currently thumbing at his slit. “It's been so long... We've been so busy with schedules lately and we haven't had time to be together. And on the one free day we have, you decide to go off on your own and leave me all alone. I even prepped myself, Jongin. I'm open and hard and _aching_ for you.” He lets out a choked sob. “God, I want you so badly, Jongin.”

Jongin can't hold himself back anymore. He slips his sweats off as he pictures Sehun flushed and sweaty, pupils blown as his fingers work over his cock. He lets out a low groan when his hand touches his own cock, and Sehun hears it.

“Are you touching yourself too, Jongin?”

“I am.”

Sehun whines, “I wanna touch you. Wish you were here.”

Jongin swallows thickly, grip tightening around the base of his cock. “Fuck. I'm so sorry, Sehun. I left you when you needed me the most... How can I make it up to you?”

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Sehun mewls in response, “Tell me all the different ways you're gonna claim me the next time you see me.”

Jongin tilts his head back, eyes fluttering close as he starts stroking himself, “I'm gonna fuck your face first.” He practically growls the words into his phone, “You love that, don't you, Sehunnie? When I grip your hair tightly and fuck your pretty little mouth until you're gagging on my cock?”

“God, _yes_ ,” Sehun keens, high in his throat.

“You always looks so good with your pink lips stretched around me. I'd come down your throat, make you take it all but you wouldn't mind, would you? You're such a little come slut.”

“ _Jongin_ ,” Sehun's voice is pleading, and it coaxes a groan out of the elder, hearing how wrecked Sehun has become. Jongin speeds up his own pace, his strokes becoming slicker with the ooze of precum that's dribbled down his cock. There's shuffling on Sehun's end and the boy's whines become higher in pitch, and Jongin's eyes darken.

“Are you fucking yourself right now, Sehun? Are you using your fingers, wishing it was my cock instead?”

“Fuck, _yes. Please,_ Jongin. I need you...!”

“I wish it was my cock inside you, too, baby. You have no idea how badly I wanna fuck you right now.”

The words are filthy and they send a bolt of heat through Sehun's body.

“Jongin, I'm _so_ close. Don't stop talking!” Sehun begs, breath catching on a guttural moan.

“If I was there with you now, I'd pin you down against the bed,” Jongin grunts out, his hand moving frantically over his cock as he chases his own release. “Fuck you into the mattress. Make you scream my name so loud everyone can hear you. Our members would know what a needy little whore you are, how much you love my cock inside you.” Sehun's panting hard on his side of the line and what Jongin wouldn't give to hear those pants with his own ears instead of through his phone.

“But you wouldn't care who heard, would you, baby boy?” Jongin continues, and Sehun whines when the elder says the pet name. “All you care about is getting fucked and having me come inside that pretty ass of yours.”

“Fuck, yes, yes, Jongin, you're right, everything you said is true,” Sehun starts babbling uncontrollably, “You're so good to me, Jongin, love it when you talk so fucking dirty.”

“And I love hearing you all strung-out, babe. The things you do to me,” Jongin trails off in a moan as he flicks his wrist just right, sending a jolt of pleasure through his body. “I wanna ruin you, Sehun. I wanna watch my come leak out from your hole and then clean you up with my tongue.”

“Jongin,” Sehun gasps, “Jongin, oh _fuck!”_

“ _Come for me, baby boy.”_ Jongin orders.

And Sehun is quick to obey. He lets a long, drawn out moan, one that Jongin's heard many times before. Jongin can see it so clearly, image engraved into his memory; come spurting from Sehun's cock, staining his stomach in pearly white, his face flushed and bangs wet with sweat. The image and the sound of Sehun coming tips Jongin over the edge and sends him spiraling into his own climax and he comes all over his fist.

For the next few minutes, the only sound heard over the phone is each other's labored breathing. Jongin looks down at his hand and grimaces at the sticky fluid coating it. He bends down to pick up his sweat rag and cleans it off as he listens to Sehun's breathing settle.

Sehun is the first to break the silence.

“Jesus, Jongin, that was awesome.”

Jongin laughs, “It was. And I hope you're happy with yourself. There's no way I can practice now.”

When Sehun speaks again, his voice is low and sultry, and Jongin finds his dick stirring in interest, despite having just come. “Then why don't you make your way back to me and make good on your promise to fuck me into the mattress?” He purrs.

“...I'm leaving right now. And I expect to find you all stretched out for me so all I gotta do is climb in between your legs and push right in, got it?”

There's a pause on the other end of the line before Sehun's sobbing again, “Shit, yes, Jongin, please, _hurry up...!_ ”

Jongin hangs up the phone, gathers his things, and is out the door in record time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> that escalated quickly im sorry lol
> 
> -
> 
> contact me!
> 
> twitter - @sekai_tbh


End file.
